


Akashi's Maid

by BMAkarichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disobeying Orders, F/M, Fluff, Maid, belong to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin's coach found her father acting weird, not letting her leave the house until today, but then everything changed, as two men in black took her with her, into the Akashi residence. Where she found herself wearing maid clothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi's Maid

Sneezing out of nowhere, Aida Riko rubbed her nose, and scanned around her surroundings, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, the girl continued on with her steps on the rail road. Her hands were engrossed in the bags filled with today' dinner, as she was heading to her home.

Before she left for the store, her father had told her to buy this, and that, while also adding that she must call him, if something happened. It all began with yesterday, when he got home from work. As soon as he arrived in the house, Kagetora ordered her to stay home, and not to leave the building. Riko questioned his orders and told him "no", so instead he kept her locked up inside of her room. Being angry, she didn't as even glance at him, nor answering when he spoke. She brutally ignored her father.

Today her father was going to be quite busy and the fridge was empty from provisions, which is the reason to why he let her outside. If she promised to be back as soon as possible and call his phone. Riko found all of his actions, quite peculiar… Her father might be extra protective over her and make the men, she meets go through accidents, if they weren't on her team of course. This was the first time, where she was not allowed to take even one single step outside of the door, and why was that?

It was obvious to say that this made her confused and when she had taken up the question to him, he would stare in horror, ignore her, and shake his head. After awhile of the same scene happening all over, when she voiced the question, Riko didn't bother to try, and get some answers out of him. Seeing as nothing changed in the least. Whatever made him so extra concerned about her, she could find out at another date, or just discard it.

"Mhm?" Her eyes blinked curiously, when she saw a black car in the crook of her hues driving out from the corner, and block her way.

Two men wearing sunglasses, and a black suit, hurried out of the car, and went to stand in front of her.

"Are you Aida Riko?" One of them questioned coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…Yes," her answer was hesitant, when the other man had gotten too close, and stirred her discomfort. A small shudder emerged from beneath of her flesh, when icy finger tips tangled around her wrist, and pierced the skin roughly. "That hurts." Her orbs mustered the evilest glare they could make, as she jerked back her hand forcefully, and holding it securely.

"I'll call the cops, if you get any closer," stepping backwards, her hand slid into the pocket of her baggy pants, and pulled out a thin metal object. While she opened it, she dialed the number quickly, and was about the press the ringing button.

*Slap* *Thud*

One of the men had hit her hand hard, which also made her flinch back, and loose the hold of the phone. It laid splattered all over the ground, in several tiny pieces.

"Aida-san, will you come without putting up a fight?" One of them asked, sluggishly, as he yawned loudly. He earned himself a slap on the cheek, by the other man, that growled annoyingly. "Akashi-sama would not approve of you slacking during your duties."

"Let's get this completed, shall we? Or do you want to get beaten by him again," he sighed briefly, shaking his head while his fingers began to stir.

"Right."

"…." Riko was not following their conversation at all, but she did know of one person, called for Akashi Sejiuro. 'Does all of this has something to do with him, of all the people I have met?' her mind pondered strongly on it, not noticing the men closing in on her form.

"Ah!" A yelp rustled through her lips, when a pair of strong hands pulled at her shoulder, and arm. "Stop!" she shrieked out of surprise, when something cold met her stomach, and pushing against it. A swarm of agony and nausea expanded from her abdomen up to her tongue. Her every bones was aching, while something hard smashed into her back, and made her topple over. Whilst her brain was functioning well, her body fell limbless towards the ground, but got caught before her face crashed into it.

"Let's get her back to Akashi-sama," while hearing this, her voice wanted to protest, but could not. When she tried to part her lips, it reversed back to its' earlier state. The only thing she managed to do, while one of them carried her into the car, was keeping her eyes from falling down, and shield her vision. Everything else felt impossible to do, move her legs, feet, and arms. She's just happy that she could still breathe air through her nostrils.

It wasn't a long ride really, for her it went by quickly. Now she was being carried bridal style, into a huge mansion, that made her eyes widen in pure shock. Never have see seen something large as someone's own place before, or at least she never got this close to it.

After a few minutes, they had arrived inside of the mansion, and walking up a staircase, then through a few corridors, until they finally stopped in front of an ornate door. While her head was unable to move, it laid uncomfortable against the man's sharp shoulder, and her eyes were set to where they entered through the corridor. It made them uncomfortable, when she shifted her gaze to the side, and view the door they stopped by.

'Seriously, kidnapping someone during day time…' her mind thought dryly, feeling anger storm inside of her chest.

A clanging noise tugged at her attention, making her squint her eyes, and look towards where it surfaced from. The man that was carrying her, had his knuckled hand colliding with the wooden door, a few times until the door finally departed.

Heavy steps echoed on the ground, as they walked inside. The room was dark, no light gleaming, and which only made it harder to see. Her body was lowering in the darkness, until it met with something soft, and quite cushy. At least her head glided against a pillow, she noticed, as it was very fluffy to the touch.

After a silence moment, the noise of the door drawing shut startled her for a period of time. This was also during this turn, that she felt her lips part by themselves, and her muscles relaxing.

"…I can speak again," she murmured, while she moved upright into a sitting position, on the fuzzy comforter. Then an immense pain dashed inside of her skull, while she groaned, and put her hand on the sour spot, at the back of her neck.

"Those bastards," she snarled bellow of her breath, glaring at nothing in particular, as her eyes were met with only darkness.

"Aida-san," a voice made her snap her gaze towards it and she blazed angrily towards the slight moving shadow. What she could make out, was the red, and demanding eyes.

"Akashi-kun?" She made it sound like a question, while it was more of a statement, seeing as it was impossible to miss that enlarging presence of his. They have met a few times and even stood face to face, his gaze might been empty, but his presence told otherwise.

"Yes," as his voice spoke once more, light flashed into the room, and brightened the room, way too fast.

"Tch," Riko had her eyes shut, while the glimmer abused her vision. "Don't do that so suddenly."

"My apologizes Aida-san," the red head made a curt nod and strolled over to the petite woman, with lingering footsteps.

While her eyes became accustomed with the light, they reopened, and got taken back, when she found him standing straight in front of her. As her vision wandered quickly over his form, she noticed him holding a few papers in his left hand. Her head flung down slightly, in curiosity.

'Oh right…' Riko almost forgot the important thing to ask him, as she took in her surroundings, and it was indeed a fairly normal room. Couch in the middle, a desk at the far end, and a bed at the other side across from her. There were also another door in the room, leading to who knows where, and Riko wasn't about to find out. No, what she had in mind, was something else. Leaving.

"My, my. It's a pleasure to meet you Akashi-kun," her voice was filled with sarcasm, it was obvious as she rolled her eyes, and stuck out the tip of her tongue, in an annoyed way.

Ignoring the bitterness her voice implied, his eyes stared at her with emptiness, and brought the papers to her, tossing them gently on her legs. "Read it."

As her orbs flickered gently, fingertips crossed over the papers slowly, and pressing onto the folds. Then her eyes bounced upwards and her lips quirked downwards, while a lone eyebrow rose up in question. "What is the meaning of this, Akashi-kun. I am not here to read something that you give me, I shouldn't even be here!" Her bottom departed from the now vacant space on the sofa, as she stood still in front of Akashi, their nose scratching at each other.

Taking no mind to their overly closeness, Riko's eyes had darkened, while she sent him evil stares. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a home to get back too." Turning her body around and ignoring his explicit presence, her legs began paddling coarsely on the canvas beneath of her shoes.

"That can't be done, Aida-san," her hand flinched, when his fingers gripped around her wrist, and tugged her backwards, in one pull. With a small "thud" emitting from the smash of their bodies, her back staggered against his chest, when she felt herself ready to loose balance. Before anything of the sorts could occur, his hand wrapped around her shoulder-blade, and held her steadily.

Struggling in the man's restraining arms, she frowned, and adverted her gaze down to stare at the floor. "Akashi-kun, release me."

"No." A sigh dribbled past her twisted lips and made her feel more anger, she slammed her back against him forcefully. Oddly enough, it made the ace of Rakuzan wobble all so slightly, almost unnoticeable to most eyes. Riko was fast enough and sprinted towards the door, with the raise of her heartbeat.

"Riko," his firm voice made her halt the opening of the door and making her finger freeze, as a thin shudder plunged inside of her veins. "Let me finish speaking."

While echoing steps cringed and crawled at her ears, a lump got stuck in her throat, when she tried to swallow down some liquid coating her tongue. His slightly taller form loamed behind of her, his right hand pressing against the door's fabrics, next to her head. While her orbs were getting a clear view of the wooden door, she had no clue about his expression, only feeling his ominous demeanor.

"You are not allowed to leave this room," a deep breath washed over her neck, making her body shiver briefly.

"It's n-not for Y-you to d-decide…" stammering thanks to his sudden close approach, a few redness ascended onto her skin, and dotting it cautiously. At least he wasn't able to see her face and find out, how embarrassed she currently was.

"Riko, it is for me to decide, which you would understand if you only listened to what you were told…" another swarm of heat stung her skin, as she also felt the tip of his nose brushing towards the crook of her neck.

"…" a pause of silence met the air, as another shudder stirred on top of her spine. "W-who said I n-needed to listen to y-ou," she breathed roughly through her lips, as her abdomen became warmer, and her chest tightening of feeling anxious.

"You'll know if you will read the documents, Aida-san," his body had just left her and walking back towards the couch, where the said items where.

At the loss of his presence, made her knees quiver, and stumble down, so she sat hunched on the floor. Her hand was still gripping at the door handle, like as it was her lifeline, and she would fall without it. Breathing heavily, her ears stiffened when the fluttering of a few papers sounded.

"I Aida Kagetora accepts my daughter Riko serving Akashi Sejiuro for the following days," hearing the sound of his velvet voice, made her orbs tense, and her body go limb for over a second.

Trembling legs got pushed open, by the help of the door handle she used to pull herself with. Her vision had broadened, as he turned around, and felt herself shaking franticly. Red hues stared silently directly into her soul, with no feeling showing on his facade. Who knew what went through this man's head. Her gaze was centered on his delicate fingers, where the papers were kept. She watched as they retreated back and let the documents fall to it's doom, splattering everywhere above the ground.

He went over to the desk by the window, opened up a drawer, and grabbed a hold of a piece of clothing. Holding it in front of him, he swayed it as bit, as he looked at it's content, with a satisfied nod.

"A Maid uniform…" she voiced her thoughts, with a flutter of her orbs, as she inspected it closely. It was black and white, like any normal maid outfit, though the skirt looked quite short.

"Wear this," he ordered with a hint of finality in his tone, as he took a few steps in her direction.

She kept her gaze steady on his second approach, before she knew the word of it, he was already standing in front of her, and showing the dress onto her face. Blinking at the softness of the fabrics grazing her skin, she took a hold of it at once, and slammed the cloths against the door.

"Whatever my father might have written in there, I refuse to listen, and I won't wear a stupid maid outfit," she snarled, seemingly enraged.

A gasp left her lips, when his other eye began glowing, and his hand straddled the top of her head. Not even a second drifted by, as she found herself back on the floor, and kneeling in front of him. Her eyes widened in utter shock. 'What did just happen?' The warmth of his hand exuded her head some time later. Looking up towards him, she felt his alerting presence, as his eyes were ice cold. At this moment, she felt so tiny underneath of his piercing gaze.

"Aida-san, if you dislike being hurt, then you should take the advice to listen, or I won't have any problem with punishing you," his eyelids lowered slightly, when he turned around, and letting her view his back. "Put it on."

"…." she heaved an annoyed sigh, as she pulled her back to her feet.

Glancing wonderingly at the piece of fabrics in her hand, she slumped her shoulders down as in defeat. Turning around from the male, so their back was meeting each other, she began stripping of her clothes. "I'll kick you if you turn around…" she threatened, with a groan erupting from her lungs.

Akashi did not speak or let her know, that he heard what she requested. It didn't take long until she had put the whole thing on and was now pouting at the thing she's wearing.

"Are you finished," he said, which only made her sigh heavier.

"Yes…"

He turned around to get a good look at her. She was frowning and having her gaze fixated on the floor, while her face blushed in embarrassment.

"Massage my shoulders," he ordered, with a thin smirk dotting his lips, as he noticed her dissatisfaction, when she stormed over to the desk.

Humming angrily to herself, Aida Riko had gotten behind of Akashi, and placed her hand softly on his shoulders, squeezing them harshly as she could.

"Mhm," Akashi pulled out a drawer and took out a few papers, placing them on the desk. He held a pen in his hand, as he looked trough each of them, quite focused on his work.

The day went by with Riko massaging his shoulder for at least an hour, until she got a break, and served him tea instead.

*next day*

Akashi Seijiuro was sitting on a comfy chair, as Aida Riko was placed in front of him on her knees, scrubbing his feet. The red head was reading a basketball magazine, as she was working on his heel, and brushing it roughly, glaring at it.

The only thing Akashi has done, was telling her what to do, and she obliged silently. He explained about a bet he had with her father, playing shogi, and seeing as he won, she was the prize. And it also listed that she had to listen to all of his orders, without telling back.

Her head was over boiling, while she pressed her thumps against the middle of his right foot, and scratching his skin faintly, with the tip of her fingernail.

Feeling pain slowly grace his foot, Akashi let the magazine drop down, as he looked towards her, with an ice look. "I have been trying to be nice, Aida-san, and yet you still behave like this."

He retreated back with his feet from her palms, placed them onto the floor, and stood up to his feet. Riko snickered tauntingly, as she flashed a winning grin towards him.

"I won't go down without a fight, Akashi-kun~ " she chirped happily, her smile expanding all over her face.

"I see," he spoke as he grabbed a hold of her collar and lifted her up with his lone hand, dragging her towards the bed, and tossing her body onto it.

As her back slammed against bedsheets, a painful groan drove out past her lips. "Hurts," she murmured, her eyes being shut, and her hands clenched.

One of her hand got pulled towards the side and a thick rope wrapped itself around her wrist, which happened to her other hand as well. The other end of the rope was stuck to the bed, as she tried to move them, but failing miserably.

Akashi's frame was loaming above her, as he looked down towards her with uninteresting eyes. "If you only listened, then this would not happen to you, Aida-san."

"Ohh? What do you think you can do towards me then, Akashi-kun," she spat furiously into his face and struggled in the shackles hold onto her.

"This," he said, as his lips was clasping against her own, and devouring her wholly.

'I'm going to bite his tongue off!' She thought with determination, when it slid past her teethes, and entered through her cavern.

Rasping breathes flew out from her mouth, as soon as he pulled back. His fingers caressing her cheek, in a pondering manner. "I will make it so you won't ever be able to leave."

Hearing that kind of statement coming out from his lips, made a blush sweep over her flesh, and staining it nicely. Her eyes held its' glare, even if she felt her stomach churn, and bulge, of uneasiness.

Moments later, his body weight had left her, and he left the room, leaving her to herself.

A few hours later, he came back, holding a tray with soup. He placed it on top of her on the bed, as she looked at it with a questioning glance. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, where he grabbed a hold of the spoon, and bathing it in the soup's fluids. He later placed it at the entrance of her lips.

"Open," first she tried to resist and held her mouth in a straight line, while glaring at him, so in the end he had to force it inside of her mouth.

He rotated the spoon inside of her mouth and lashed it against her tongue, so she could swallow the hot liquid.

He fed her like that until she had finished everything, leaving nothing behind in the bowl.

He put the tray on the ground and sat next to her laying form onto the bed, his fingers pressing gently against the sides of her stomach, and drawing a thin line upwards to her shoulder. Then his fingers went to grasp a hold of her cheek and force her to look him into the eye, as she had turned her gaze away, when he began stroking her sides.

"You will never be allowed to escape from my clutches, Aida-san," his tone was firm and did not accept any other answer, then a "yes" to leave her mouth.

Glaring into his eyes, he left a chest kiss on top of her lips, and closed his eyes, laying slightly on top of her form. "You're mine," the boy mumbled softly, as his body started to get limb, while his breathing became low, and even.

Aida Riko was blushing furiously, as her chest was beating hastily underneath of her ribs, but she too eventually fell asleep beneath of his warmth…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, Akashi x Riko are now one of my fave pairings, and I hope you like them too!! *cheers*


End file.
